


Night Watch

by TaraIsles



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli-centric, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraIsles/pseuds/TaraIsles
Summary: Smut Short. Jane and Maura spend the night inside the car, observing a suspect's home. Jane gets distracted by Maura's bra.
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Night Watch

Truth be told, Jane hated this part of the job. It reminded her of the old days when she was still working in the drug unit. Long nights sitting in cars outside suspects' homes to see if they had suspicious visits wasn't something she enjoyed, especially during stuffy Summer nights. At least she had Maura. Why the hell her friend traded a Friday night for this she didn't understand, but she didn't put much thought on it either. She had the best company possible, and that made the job easier.

Hopping inside the car, Jane quietly laughed at how serious the ME was taking her role. Maura had brought her tiny binoculars even though they had a perfectly clear view of the building's main entrance. As she sat and closed the door, her friend stopped and looked at her.

 **M:** "What took you so long?"

 **J:** "The bar was packed."

 **M:** "Bar?! I thought you were getting us sandwich-."

 **J:** "If we're gonna stay here the whole night we need calories. I got you a hot dog."

 **M:** "Jaaane..."

 **J:** "It's not gonna kill you! It has mustard as you like."

 **M:** "Fine! Did you order fries?"

Jane chuckled, knowing the ME couldn't resist junk food when presented to her. Maybe around other people, but not when they were by themselves.

 **J:** "Saw anything suspicious?"

Maura shook her head from side to side, already taking her first bite. Barely eating her own food, the detective watched her in amazement. How could someone be this sexy? Jane groaned. The weather didn't help her keep her emotions at bay.

 **M:** "Is everything ok, Jane?"

 **J:** "Yeah, just forgot the ketchup."

Another white lie. By now, the detective stopped counting how many lies she told her friend on a daily basis while trying to avoid an interrogation that could lead to her having to reveal her feelings. Jane took a big bite, frustrated at how her body was starting to react. Being in the dark, having the street lamps as the only light made everything much suggestive than usually. On another note, it made it easier to stare at Maura for longer times than usual. Plus, it made it impossible for anyone to see how flustered she actually was. The ME licked her lips, trying to clean a drop of sauce that descended to the corner of her mouth. Jane gulped, and her heart skipped a beat. Sensing the rush of blood flowing to her loins, she grabbed a napkin to help her friend.

 **J:** "Here."

Jane, lightly, cleaned the mustard. Her heart pounding loud on her ears as she felt the ME leaning her body against her; stretching her legs next to the detective's and placing a hand on her seat trying to balance herself. Shit. Jane instinctively bit her lower lip and discarded the tissue. Their eyes locked, and she realized she had never seen her giving her that look before. Maura licked her lips and stared at her with sleepy eyelids, suddenly jumping softly. A frustrated look on her face as she realized she made the hot dog touch her shirt, making it dirty. Jane gasped, half in disappointment and half in relief. That was until she saw her friend unbuttoning the shirt. Her eyes opened wide.

 **J:** "M-Maur?"

Maura removed the shirt and threw it in the backseat. Her body leaning closer to her friend as she did so. The detective couldn't take her eyes off of the dark blue lace bra. And having it so near her face, she had to refrain her instincts of feeling it.

 **M:** "Remove your shirt."

 **J:** "What?!"

 **M:** "So I can wear it...C'mon Jane! I know you're wearing a sports bra underneath."

 **J:** "I am not!"

 **M:** "Oh! You've been taking my advice?"

 **J:** "I-I...y-yes. Can you just wear your shirt? It's not like anyone will see the damn stain."

 **M:** "It's too hot, anyway...maybe you should do the same."

Jane stared at her in shock. Of course, she's been fantasizing about the two of them in their bras for years, but the way she imaged it to happen was very different from what was occurring.

 **M:** "You need to relax...and stop being so prude!"

 **J:** "I am not a prude! Ok, maybe I'm not so sexually open as you bu-"

 **M:** "Oh, you have no idea."

 **J:** "What's that even supposed to mean?"

 **M** : "You don't wanna know."

 **J:** "Well, you brought it up. Now I wanna know."

 **M:** "You couldn't handle it."

 **J:** "So, you know. You would be shocked with stuff I've done."

The detective watched the ME smirk and wetting her lips. Damn it...that was it. Jane decided she would leave her speechless. A wave of adrenaline and thrill running through her. She knew for a fact that she had something the blonde would get embarrassed with.

 **M:** "Try me."

 **J:** "I slept with a woman last year."

 **M:** "Was she any good?"

 **J:** "Really? That's your response?"

 **M:** "Been there, done that. Did you enjoy it?"

This, Jane, wasn't expecting. It turns out; she was the one getting embarrassed after all.

 **J:** "Y-yes. Wait! More than once?"

 **M:** "A few times. I was actually pretty good at it. Probably still am, just a bit rusty."

Jane snorted hard as images of a naked ME with other women crossed her mind. Her eyes unable to look away from the lacy bra.

 **J:** "So...you really like women."

 **M:** "What's not to love? Soft lips, tasty skin, ample breasts, low pitched voice when they moan, how they twist beneath you, how they tremble around your fing...Enjoying the view?"

For the first time, the detective looked up at her face. Maura gave her a devilish smile which made her breathing even more irregular. The words she said seconds ago echoing in her mind. She wanted to be the one twisting beneath her...No; she wanted the ME to be the one twisting.

 **M:** "Do you want to touch them?"

Unable to rationalize any words, Jane let out a stuffy groan. Her mouth was dry and her eyes back on Maura's breasts.

 **M:** "You can touch them, Jane."

Maura licked her lips and leaned a bit closer. She seemed to get uncertain as the detective took time to respond. Then, Jane nervously placed her hands on her breasts, causing her friend to arch her body towards her. She massaged them in satisfaction, not sure if she could go any forward. When Maura held her hands and led them underneath the bra, showing her how she wanted to be touched, making her breasts hang out from it, Jane gave in to her needs. Quickly, she straddled the ME, running her lips and biting the soft skin from her neck to her hard nipples. Taking one inside her mouth and eagerly sucking on it. Maura's hips thrusted towards her, causing both to moan loudly. The detective noticed how tightly her friend's hand grasped her hips and how she was already trembling underneath. Accomplished, Jane grinned, turning her focus to her neck. Biting and kissing it quite aggressively. Her hips also starting to grind her, making the ME wail in pleasure.

 **M:** "Jane...shit. T-this is too intense. I...I don't think I can hand-"

 **J:** "Do you want me to stop?"

Jane pulled Maura's skirt above her hips, placing her hands underneath her and pulling her upwards to meet her thrusts, creating a fast rhythm.

 **M:** "N-no."

 **J:** "Good girl."

 **M:** "I-I need to."

She felt the ME's hands meeting their centres to start unzipping her pants while wrapping her legs around her.

 **J:** "Not yet. I wanna make you cum first."

With the words, Maura started touching herself, but as soon as she began to, the detective grabbed her wrists and placed her arms around her neck.

 **M:** "Please, Jane."

What was funny at first was not funny anymore, as Jane stared at her face and realized how desperate she was. Sweat dripping off of the blonde hair and her muscles spasming from the build-up while crying in a plead. Jane, intoxicated by her, carefully slid two fingers inside her. Moaning as she felt the wetness surrounding them.

 **J:** "Shit Maura..."

 **M:** "Please, fuck me. Hard."

Jane didn't give another thought. She began pushing as fast and deep as she could, while her other hand came down to stroke her clit. Her mouth sucking on her breasts. Maura cried loud, her hips thrusting against her fingers while clutching her shoulders. Suddenly, her breath and cries stopped for a few seconds before she climaxed all over Jane. Her entire body convulsing. The detective pulled her face away from her body so she could watch her in amazement. She had never heard such a loud primal moan. And the way her face and body responded was for sure the sexiest thing she had ever seen her entire life. Jane couldn't barely believe she was the reason why. Realizing how drained Maura was, she held her delicately. Resting her face against her chest and caressing her back and locks, waiting for her breathing to go back to normal. Once it happened, the ME could barely keep her eyes open. Jane kissed her forehead gently, protecting her.

 **J:** "You ok?"

Maura nodded against her chest.

 **J:** "Here."

Jane took off her shirt and gave it to her friend. When Maura finished dressing, the detective rubbed her cheek—smiling at how exhausted she looked. Then, she placed a soft kiss on her lips, chuckling as she felt the ME grinning beneath her mouth.

 **J:** "Just rest, Maura."

* * *

The End


End file.
